Ecstasy
by SS Killroze
Summary: Sonic and Blaze briefly reminisce about how they gotten together which lead to lovely words which then lead to kissing which lead to bowchickawowwow, hint hint, nudge nudge, you know what I'm saiyan? [** MAY CONTAIN LEMON (it does) **] (Nothing serious, just something to keep followers interested while i work on Discorded Relapse and HBFS)


A couple walked slowly along the shimmering shoreline of Emerald City beach; with hand in hand the two came to stop to admire the sun setting into the crystal blue waters on the horizon. Oranges and navy blues lit the sky on the horizon, purple and orange clouds scattered along the sky, and the air was crisp and refreshing, a perfect evening for any couple to take a lovely stroll on the beach.

Blaze looked up at her boyfriend's green eyes feeling content and happy to the core; she rested her head on his shoulder and held his hand just a bit tighter. Sonic looked down at Blaze briefly, a tranquil smile on his face. His eyes returned to the heavens above and he breathed in deeply. He could feel Blaze purring on his shoulder; no matter how much she tries to stifle them, she isn't fooling anyone. He smiled and pulled her in closer.

"I never want this feeling to end." He finally said, breaking the romantic silence between them.

"Neither do I… No one has ever made me feel like this before, Sonic." Blaze blushed, "I never want to let you go, you are the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me."

Sonic looked down at her again, a loving smile on his face, he smirked, "I really make you feel like that? Heh, it took me five years and a walk on the beach for you to finally say it…" he joked, rubbing his nose with his free hand.

Blaze playfully head butted him on the shoulder then resumed her head rest on it. "Oh hush and I mean it Sonic." She smiled then she started to reminisce about how they finally became to be.

Sonic and Blaze mutually decided to go out with each other while they were at Sonic's house hanging out with their friends. Throughout the visit Rouge and the girls; Amy, Marine, Cream, were talking about their interests while the boys were out in the garage. Then finally a question surmounted about Blaze and her lack of an outwardly interest in any of the males, although Blaze had her own latent crush on a certain hedgehog. Rouge thought as much and pulled her to the side to talk about it one on one. (Weak I know; sorry)

**Flashback**

"_Okay girly, who is it?" Rouge said referring to who Blaze had a crush on.  
>The two were in the hallway and Rouge was determined to "help" her feline friend. <em>

"_Wh-what are you talking about?" Blaze said trying to avoid the question but she knew full well what Rouge was going on about. _

"_You know good and well what I mean." She smirked, "Is it Silver?" Rouge inquired. _

"_No! We're just good friends; he's like a little brother to me." Blaze quickly interjected. _

"_Is it Knuckles?" Rouge asked again, still smirking. _

_Blaze didn't say anything but gave Rouge a skeptical and deadpan stare. _

"_Eww, right?" Rouge agreed with her. "Is it Shadow?"_

_Blaze blinked, "Of course not-"_

"_Better not be, he's mine." She glared at her playfully. Then she started to smile, "Is your little secret crush Sonic?" The answer was obvious, but Rouge just wanted to tease her a little. _

_Blaze blushed, "N-no we're just good friends." Blaze kept her eyes locked on Rouge's, hoping that she bought that. _

"_I've never seen any girl hang out with Sonic as much as you do; besides Amy of course… but we all know he doesn't like her that way." She smiled at her, "You must be special to him." _

_Blaze thought about it, what if she was special to him? And that's a relief to hear that as well that Sonic really doesn't hang around with many girls… _

"_You know he's single right?" Rouge inputted. "And you're single…" _

"_You're implying that Sonic and I start an r-romantic relationship?" Blaze asked the bat, the idea didn't seem too bad actually… being in a relationship with someone that makes you happy, cares and cherishes you, someone who treats you like their best friend and their queen at the same time… _

"_Well duh, Blaze you're 19 now and haven't yet a relationship with anyone, what are you waiting for?" Rouge smiled at her, "If you ask me I think it's about time for you two to go out. Or at least talk about it." _

_Blaze still seemed skeptical and a wave of nervousness washed over her, "How am I suppose to even bring that up in conversation?" Blaze was looking to the side now. _

"_Pfft, you got this, just when you see him tell him how you feel and blah blah blah; the rest'll come to ya!" Rouge was giddy now; she grabbed her lavender feline friend and pulled her over to the garage entrance in by the kitchen. Blaze could feel herself warm up as she can hear his voice through the door coming closer. Rouge took this as her cue and rushed out of the room just as Sonic opened the door. _

"_Oh hey Blaze," he smiled gingerly at her, "what's up?" _

_Blaze was immediately loss of words as she thought this was overwhelming for her, she wants to talk about it, deep down she yearned to tell the hedgehog about her feelings, yearned to take their friendly relationship to a higher level. But right now, at this moment she couldn't get the right words out, she couldn't function as she stared into his green eyes, at his handsome face; if she were a computer she would have crashed. _

"_I- er umm, S-Sonic c-can," Blaze shake her head and tried again, "I mean I h-have to- I…"_

**End of Flashback**

"I'm glad we're together, you do not understand how much this affects me." Blaze finished. She blushed and continued to look at the water around. The sun was just minutes from disappearing completely. Sonic smiled and nodded slowly, thinking about what to say next.

"This is a huge thing for me too, ever since I witnessed how much Relationships can tie me down, slow me down, and hinder me of my freedom ever since I was younger, I tried to keep myself from them." He said softly, remembering back to Sally, Mina, and a few other girls he hooked up with before then. "But with you it's not like that at all, I don't have to fear that you will get trouble with Eggman, I don't have to fear of you hurting me, I don't have the fear that you will want to slow me down; you're different from any other girl I ever been with. It's nice…" Sonic had a thoughtful look on his face while he admired the beautiful stars in the darkening sky.

Blaze was looking up at Sonic and felt herself heat up again; she smiled as she felt emotion threatening to show in her eyes in the form of happy tears.

"I am happy to hear you say that Sonic, I feel the exact same with you, you make me feel whole, you make me feel good about myself… you love me the way I am, and I am very grateful for that; you make me feel _beautiful_…" she blushed and Sonic looked down at her again, smiling as well, she seemed to got lost in his eyes for a second until she blushed even deeper and inputted.

Sonic chuckled, "Oh Blaze, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on… Like that?" he said in an overly sexy voice making Blaze laugh and blush some more.

"I'm so done with you." She laughed and shook her head.

Sonic had the cheesiest grin on and embraced her in a hug. "You can never be done with me." He smirked and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. Blaze could feel her heart do a back-flip and even more flips when Sonic placed his hands on her hips; his touch could paralyze her, she swears it.

Blaze wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his tinsel eyes, and he gazed into her pools of gold. They both leaned in for a kiss, their minds at countdown for the touchdown (lol wut). Their lips came into contact and immediately fireworks went off in their heads. Blaze's tail could be seen waving back and forth in utter happiness, and even Sonic's tail wagged a little bit. They were in their own worlds, shutting off the outside world to silence.

After a few seconds they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, this time with a new fire in them. Sonic smirked lustfully at her and in response Blaze kissed her handsome Blue Blur with passion and fire burning inside of her. His hands gripped her hips tighter, it made her purr and moan to no end, his lips against her own made her a lot warmer than usual. She pressed herself up on his body wanting to feel more of his touch on her body. His tongue begged entrance into her mouth and she let it without hesitation and immediately their tongues started to wrestle with each other.

His taste excited her in a way she never been excited before and it made her want more and more. Sonic loved her taste as well and the way her body was pressed on his made him excited in more ways than one. Secular and lusty thoughts rushed into his mind and lusty scenarios shone vibrantly in their as well. Suddenly what made his whole experience explode tenfold was when Blaze boldly bit Sonic's lip as a physical affidavit to her pleasure.

Sonic broke the kiss and looked at her with a giddy grin on his face; a longing, lustrous look on hers. "It's 'bout time to head home, it's getting pretty late…" he said, still looking at her, his sentence running off. An amazing tingly feeling spread through his body like wildfire.

"I agree… we should head to my place, right now." She said her face now with a smile.

Without another word Sonic scooped up his beautiful girlfriend bridal style and bolted top speed through the large city to Blaze's house that resided in the quiet country. They both knew what was going to happen and what they wanted to happen; it would be the first time for both of them.

Once they got into the house the fireworks were reignited right when the door closed behind them both. Sonic and Blaze slowly made their way to the dark living room while they held each other's hands and kissing passionately. Sonic gently pushed Blaze up on the wall and with her hands above her head, she felt vulnerable but at the same time she love this feeling, Sonic was really showing his dominate side now. And it turned her on so much.

Sonic's lips moved from her lips to her neck where he started to softly kiss. Blaze moaned as he teased her neck, she rolled her head to the side to allow him more access to it. Quickly turning up the heat Sonic then began to bite her as she had done to his lip earlier. This only turned her on more and she let out a louder moan this time expressing how much she loved this feel. She then noticed that the room was really dark besides the moonlight that poured in through the windows. She flicked her hand in one swift motion which lit the surprisingly numerous candles in the room simultaneously, giving the room a soft orange glow to it.

Sonic then started to swirl his tongue around her neck in circular motions which made Blaze bite her lip in pleasure. Blaze looked at Sonic with a cute, pleasured look just as he lifted his head to look into her stunning eyes. Blaze couldn't beat this feeling anymore. She wanted him, she wanted his body, she wanted his love, and she wanted his everything.

"_Take me, take me, take me; I trust you, Take me, you can have me." _She softly whispered in his ears, breathing into them, she then softly nipped his ear tips.

Sonic replied with a smirk and a look of assurance and trust in his eyes. He let go of her wrists and slowly began to pull her shirt up, revealing her lacy red bra, then over her head. Sonic's mind melted once he saw her body, shirtless. Sonic hesitated a bit as he gazed over her sexy, slim stomach, lovely fur and her rather hot bra._ Damn, that red lace is too fine… _

Blaze notice his pause and worriedly look at him. "I-is there something wrong…?"

Sonic only smirked and brought her closer to him, he chuckled "Gosh Blaze, I never knew you'd have such a smoking hot body… pun intended."He smirked at her and before she could reply he slowly started kissing from the shoulder down to the tops of her breasts. She could only gasp as his lips went down her body. She subconsciously started to slightly rock her hips side to side as Sonic's tender kisses started to go below her belly button to her white tights.

Blaze's mind couldn't take this- she couldn't take this, she wants it _now_!

_He's taking his time on purpose…_

Oh that sly hedgehog, as much as she wanted him he was building up her anticipation up on purpose for maximum effect. And it was working too…

Sonic slowly pulled down her tights revealing her sexy red panties. Sonic layered tender kisses from her strong legs up to her thighs; teasing her and making her blush deeply as he bit the band of her panties and pulled back on it slightly then snapping it back. He then nibbled on her hips making Blaze moan, out and grabbing him. Blaze ran her fingers through his quills as he softly nipped her hips then moving back up to her bra.

He took her bra off and flung it to the side as he eyed her with lusty eyes. Blaze quickly looked away, blushing until she felt Sonic's tongue swirling over her nipples. Blaze gasped then grabbed Sonic's quills with on hand with her other hand braced against the wall. Blaze felt her panties getting soaked through as Sonic's tongue worked magic on her nipples. Her toes curled as and she gently pressed Sonic's head on her more, not wanting him to stop.

Sonic kept swirled his tongue around each nipple in turn before sucking on them hard until they were both erect, he then softly nipped them making Blaze moan and slightly jump from the sudden pain. He snatched off his gloves then slowly pulled down Blaze's sexy panties going for the prize.

Sonic slowly pulled down her panties then gently rubbing her back and forth with his index and middle finger, Blaze's eyes rolled back and she spread her legs further so Sonic could get a better feel. She grasped Sonic's back as Sonic started to nibble on her neck again. With her free hand she rubbed down Sonic's strong muscles, lean body, down to his abs; she bit her bottom lip and purred. Her hand then went lower and when she did her jaw dropped and she gasped. Her hand found Sonic's already hard member, her mind was blazing a mile a minute as she slowly ran her fingers down his length. She sensed Sonic jump slightly then she did it again with more pressure to find that he softly, very softly moaned.

It was her turn to tease him as she gently held his cock in her hand and started to slowly jerk him off, increasing her grip just slightly when she reached the head of it. Sonic paused at her touch and moaned again, softly still. She took this as her chance and started to nibble on Sonic's neck. Sonic then gripped her hips with his right hand, his left still teasing Blaze's womanhood. Blaze sucked on his neck, swirling her tongue in seductive motions around before switching to the other side of his neck, doing the same, all the while she had Sonic's member in her hand massaging it and jerking him off.

Sonic started to moan more this time; she then smirked and pushed him to the wall now. Her tail lashing side to side she stared at him with lust and dominance blazing in her golden eyes. She grabbed his wrists then placed them firmly on the wall; this shocked Sonic and he looked as though he was about to say something but he didn't get to have the chance as Blaze then dipped down quickly to kiss and lick down Sonic's chest. Sonic's face melted into one of pleasure as her tongue weaved around his chest, down to his abs. She kissed each of his strong muscles before she went lower.

Blaze gulped, looking at his large member with uneasiness; she never gave head before, and she only briefly saw it being done by those movies Rouge would sometimes watch; she was too flustered to even dare look it up herself on her computer. Sonic noticed her pause and spoke.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to-" Sonic started but Blaze isn't gonna back down just because she felt ambiguous.

She tenderly teased the tip of Sonic's cock with her tongue, she held his member in her hands as she did so. She ran her tongue up and down his thick shaft while her left hand held his leg and her right caressing his balls. Her ears pricked with satisfaction as his moans pierced the air, louder this time. She smirked then started to lick some more, she drooled as she did so, making the job just that much sloppier.

Sonic's back arched slightly and his left hand held her head but he quickly took it off, most likely afraid of what Blaze would think about that. The feline saw this and smirked, she reached up and grabbed his hand placed it back on her head. Quickly she undid her scrunchie that tied her hair up and got back to work.

She opened her mouth wide, making sure her sharp incisors didn't hurt Sonic as she entered his member into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, making sure to swirl her tongue around it as she did. Sonic moaned even louder this time as she sucked his dick. She brought him out then licked it down before entering his cock into her mouth again.

She forced herself to try and take more of it into her mouth; this makes Sonic's knees buckle, and moan and gasp loudly. She repeated the process even more, with the third try she tried to get his whole member inside of her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as she felt it hit the back her throat, her eyelashes fluttered quickly as she started to gag. She quickly brought him out of her mouth and started to cough.

She looked up to Sonic and couldn't believe her eyes, was… was he smirking at her? Like some cocky smirk that mocked her. "Hehe, if you can't take it…" Sonic started but was shut up by her death glare.

She deep throated him again, this time fighting through the reflex. Sonic moaned and gripped Blaze's hair, Blaze slid him out slowly and repeated the process making him buckle and grip her hair like if it were a lifeline. She loved the feel though and didn't complain.

"Mmmmm, gosh, that's my good kitty…" Sonic boldly said which made Blaze blush but again, she didn't complain… she was his good kitty…

She started to suck his large member harder now, going in and out at a fast pace. After a while Sonic's breath started to falter a bit and his gasps got louder. He was blushing massively and his free hand was braced against the wall.

"B-Blaze, I'm gonna cum…" Sonic moaned out.

Staring up at her boyfriend she put on the sexiest, yet cute and innocent like face she could muster. She increased her speed of her sucking and now incorporating it with jerking him off to speed it up. She wanted to see him cum, she wanted to taste him… her body yearned for Sonic and she did everything she could to fulfill her role as "good kitty".

"That's my girl!" Sonic moaned out as she sped up her rubbing, he bit his bottom lip as Blaze teased his tip. Sonic trembled a bit then gasped loudly as he could feel the inevitable coming.

"B-Blaze…!"

Blaze, with a big blush, opened her mouth wide as she continued to jerk him off.

A few mind blowing seconds later Sonic finally came hard, his warm, sticky juices blasting out of him, catching most of it in Blaze's mouth and on her lips and cheek. Sonic's body convulsed as the orgasm took him for a loop, Blaze moaned with utter bliss as the creamy substance got into her fur and in her mouth.

Blaze was anticipating that cum was gonna taste weird and bitter but surprisingly Sonic's was sweet like pineapples. She gulped him down and used her tongue to clean herself up; lapping the sticky-sweet cum off of her lips and cheek.

Sonic let go of Blaze's hair and stood with his weight on one side, his head towards the ceiling. He then looked back down to Blaze with a look that made her pussy wetter than ever, she felt hot and bothered in the best of ways and she winked up at him.

"Thank you for that kitty… now it's your turn!" his eyes were full of lusty fire and she wanted every bit of him.

Sonic laid his sexy kitty on the couch then got on his knees; he slowly spread her legs to reveal her sweet flower. Blaze held her breath as she anticipated his next move; Rouge spoke about "eating out" before with the other girls but she never had it done to her. Tonight she'll finally get to see how pleasurable it really is- _OH MY GOODNESS! _ Blaze let out a sharp gasp then a moan of bliss and she instantly clung to Sonic's quills as his tongue and lips licked and kissed her soaking wet flower. Her breaths came in sharp as his tongue then started to swirl around her clit; she moaned loudly and clung to his quills harder with each tantalizing stoke of his tongue. Her toes curled at as his tongue began to snake into her hole, and with each movement she trembled.

_THIS FEELS AMAZING! _

Her mind was even blown more as Sonic raised her legs up and began to eat faster; his tongue swirling into her then around her clit and back. He slurped on her juices and she could feel a strong feeling well inside of her; not her fire, no, but something that made her throw her head back and wanting to scream his name.

"Ohhhhh Sonic… omg S-Sonic that feels so good…" She manages to moan out, she then yelped out when he gently bit her down there. She lolled her head side to side as her climax approached quickly, making her shudder and gasp in pleasure.

Sonic stopped for a second to only smirk at her before diving back down and flicking his tongue quickly against her clit making her tremble and tense up, not long after her eyes widened as the strong feeling she was feeling ever since Sonic was kissing on her breasts finally overcame her. Blaze let out a loud, sexy moan and released her sweet juices. Sonic moaned in bliss as he lapped up her delicious cum.

For several seconds after Blaze felt numb as the crazy effects of the orgasm racked her, she just felt like lying there, but without warning she could feel his fingers slightly rubbing along her labia in long tantalizing strokes that made her back arch at every motion. He softly teased her clit with his ungloved fingers making her jerk a bit as the feeling took her by surprise. While teasing her flower Sonic then started to sucking on her clit again, flicking his tongue against it making her go as nuts as before.

Sonic stopped, Blaze wondered why then she got her answer as he slowly inserted his index finger into her tight pussy. Blaze let out a long moan through gritted teeth as her head tilted back, it hurt at first but Sonic was gentle with her. He then pulled out then inserting his middle and index finger and began to gently thrust into her, fingering her and teasing her g-spot.

Blaze almost cursed as she felt the intense pleasure shoot up her spine, and to answer her wishes Sonic started fingering her faster. Blaze gyrated her hips into his hand, obviously loving the feel. Her body jerked as Sonic teased her g-spot. Sonic moved his fingers like a snake; making the "come here" gesture with his fingers he basically had Blaze on the pleasure ride to heaven. Blaze moaned loudly and grasped her Blue hero's spines again, this time using her claws but Sonic didn't mind.

Sonic kept up this motion, alternating from fingering her to eating her out every few minutes. Blaze felt another orgasm coming in fast and she increased her grip on Sonic's quills. She screamed slightly and as before she came. Sonic lapped up her cum again, enjoying and savoring her sweet taste. Blaze looked down at her boyfriend just as he was licking his fingers. Blaze could have died right then because that was about the sexiest thing she ever seen.

She wanted more. She finally let go of Sonic's quills and stared up at him sexily. He returned the look and knew she wanted more, Sonic couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted her too, so badly; wanted to be _in _her and he knew she wanted it too.

Blaze mouthed two words to him before she turned around and got on her knees on the couch. She looked back at the blue hedgehog with a cute, longing look, she moved her tail out of the way and Sonic smirked and positioned himself.

Blaze bit her lip as she could feel Sonic's rock hard member at her entrance; he rubbed his manhood on her pussy lips a couple of times before he slowly penetrated her. Immediately Blaze's golden eyes shot wide open then rolled back as she felt his thick member stretch her virgin pussy. Her claws dug into the couch cushions as he went all the way in. Pain and Pleasure shot through her spine as he began to thrust into her, gently at first. He took his time letting Blaze get accustomed to his size before railing her; and railed her he did. After a few moments Sonic began to rail her must faster now. Her moans for faster and her screams of pleasure was his fuel to go harder.

Blaze thrust back onto him as he pounded her from the back. Sonic's mind was being blown at this moment, she feels great! So wet! So tight! So **damn** sexy! Sonic didn't let up as he continued to smash her from the back; he had his grip on her hips as he went faster.

Sonic smirked as he held Blaze in place and he stuffed his whole member into her, holding it there while Blaze moaned in bliss. Sonic then pulled out of her, craving her sweet taste again. Sonic got down and from the back started to lick her pussy some more. Sweet, creamy cum oozed out of her and he happily lapped it all up. He ate her out till he had his fill and ordered Blaze on the floor on all fours to which she complied to with no questions asked. She is a good kitty.

Sonic mounted her again from the back but this time Blaze was dipped further down on the floor with just her ass up. Sonic, showing his dominance again bit her shoulder then began to pound into her again but this time harder than before. Blaze's claws scored the carpet below them, ripping out tiny tuffs of the white carpet. The way Sonic was railing her felt even more powerful than before and she LOVED it. She screamed with ecstasy as she drooled and begged for more. Sonic pulled her hair and she yelped in pain but she didn't complain.

Sonic and Blaze felt their climaxes crawling down their spines again and this time they came at the same time, Sonic cumming hard into her felt insanely euphoric and she screamed out Sonic's pet name.

"SONIKKUUUU!"

"BLAAAAZE!"

Once their orgasms ebbed away Sonic rolled off of her onto his back breathing heavily with a satisfied smirk on his face. Blaze was tired too, she panted audibly as she laid there on the floor but she wanted more.

She eyed Sonic with a shy look on her face, the shy look then melted away to mischief as she crawled on top of him. He opened one eyes to look at her curiously, he smiled.

"Gosh, Blaze… that was amazing… Gosh I'm beat."

Blaze didn't say anything but her soaking wet pussy was still throbbing with pleasure and the craving of Sonic. She softly kissed him then lowered herself onto Sonic's still hard member, she bit her lips as she slowly went down the entire length, she could feel Sonic's member stretching her; filling her. This took Sonic by surprise.

"I'm not done." She said blankly and slowly started to ride his cock slowly; Sonic was quickly overcome by the amazing feeling and grabbed her hips. She took her hands off of her quickly by grasping his wrists then pinning him to the floor. She kept her eyes closed as she fulfilled her wants. She bounced with finesse on his thick member keeping him pinned, she leaned in and bit his lip as she rode him slowly, going down on him slowly making him feel every inch in her.

Blaze then picked up the pace gyrating her juiciness on him as she rode him expertly, the feeling of ecstasy rose in her and she switched positions. She was now riding him while she braced herself with her left hand while she teased her clit with her right hand. Sonic moaned and Blaze's moans of euphoria filled the room, Blaze eyelashes fluttered as she felt another orgasm coming. Sonic had his hands firmly on Blaze's hips tightly, thrusting back up into her as she bounced on his lap.

She leaned in forward and rested her head on his lean, strong chest as Sonic raised his legs so he can continue to fuck her. His hands gripped her shoulders from behind as he bit into her right shoulder while Blaze had her claws against his strong chest, breaking the skin a bit. They thrust against each other hard until another powerful orgasm took the both of them by storm. The orgasm seemed to last longer this time as Blaze moaned loudly, her eyes rolled back and propping herself against the floor with her hands, her head towards the ceiling.

After their orgasms ebbed away again Blaze fell back to Sonic and he held her in a warm, loving embrace. Exhaustion was prevalent in each of their eyes as they looked at each other, smiling.

"That… was amazing…" Blaze managed to say through her shortness of breath. Sonic, still panting nodded his head in agreement and the two shared a passionate kiss before Blaze laid her head back on Sonic's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Sonic looked up towards the ceiling with a big, satisfied, COCKY grin on his face.

After a few minutes he could hear soft snoring from Blaze. He craned his neck up to see her sound asleep on his chest and he chuckled softly. He returned his gaze back up to the ceiling then closed his own eyes suddenly feeling sleepy from the mind blowing sex they had.

_Yeah, that was pretty freaking awesome. _


End file.
